


Delia's Meal

by RobbyA



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Digestion, F/M, Incest, Pokemon, Scat, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbyA/pseuds/RobbyA
Summary: Mother's Day fic. Vore, Digestion, and Scat present. Be warned.





	Delia's Meal

“Happy Mother’s Day, Mom” a giddy Ash Ketchum says to his mother, Delia Ketchum. 

It had been a week since Ash and Pikachu returned to Pallet Town after his journey in Alola. He would’ve remained in that region for longer had he not have realized that Mother’s Day was approaching. After all the years of his mother supporting him on his journey to become a Pokémon master, of course he’d head home to commemorate the occasion. 

“Thank you, honey” remarked Delia. She gave her son a tight hug and noticed that he was slightly muscular. “Ash, have you done some exercising when you were away?” 

Ash blushed embarrassingly. “Well, Pokémon training does that for you.” 

Delia sat down at a table while Ash helped Mr. Mime set the dinnerplates on the table. Shortly afterward, the food was served. Ash and Delia said their graces and dug into the food. While Ash pigged out on the food, his mother scarfed down a larger volume. Crumbs were accumulating around her mouth and cheeks, her belly becoming larger from the binge. Ash couldn’t help but watch his mother engorge herself. Delia looked up from her plate, feeling her son’s burning glare. Ash immediately cut of the glance, looking the other way. 

Smiling, Delia hands her son a napkin. “Son” she began to get her son’s attention “care to clean up my mouth?” 

Ash got out of his chair, napkin in hand. Normally, he wouldn’t mind this mundane request, but here, he was noticeably freezing up. He looked at his mother deeply, realizing just how beautiful she was. He slowly but surely walked towards his mother, and lightly applied the napkin to the sides of her mouth and tentatively wiped away the crumbs. He got closer to his mother to remove the residues from her cheeks. He peered deeply into his mother’s eyes, now close enough to feel her heart beat. He looked down, and saw that crumbs fell down her shirt . Sweat protruded from the young man. Delia giggled immensely at this. “Oh my, better get that cleaned up.” 

Before Ash’s eyes, Delia removed her shirt, exposing her D cups bra. She clasped her breasts with her hands in a teasing fashion. “Ash, I’m afraid that the crumbs fell all the way down.” 

Ash sweated profusely and prepared the napkin. Breathing heavily, he readied himself to go down his mother’s crevices before his mom gently grabbed his arm. “Use your tongue.” 

Ash’s mouth opened in abject shock. “But, Mom….” 

Delia grabbed the back of Ash’s head with her right hand and pushed him forward. With no other option, Ash obeyed. He sent a tremble down Delia’s spine when his wet tongue first made contact. He inserted his tongue directly into her cleavage, and licked downwards, sweeping away any food crumbs with his tongue. Delia moaned pleasurably from it. Ash bent down in attempt to get further down. When he was finished, Delia teasingly reaches behind her back and unhooks her bra. She then let it fall, exposing her bare chest in front of her son. Drool betrayed Ash by forming a fall ripple. “Well, what are you waiting for” asked Delia “suck them.” 

Ash was in a state of bliss. Sucking hardly on his mother’s teats took him back during a time when he was breastfed by her. The giddy moans that erupted from his mother sent him over the edge. Testosterone was being pumped into his member increasing it in size. Delia felt it grow against her loins. She smirked “Ash, how am I going to deal with you?” 

The two embraced and kissed each other deeply. Delia reached behind her son and removed his jacket and shirt and tugged on his pants until they started to loosen from around his waist. Ash caressed his mother’s back and he reached down to remove her skirt and panties in rapid succession. Ash pressed down on his mother eliciting a low moan of approval from Delia. He thrusted into her, making her jerk forward continuously. She pressed his head down into her breasts, forcing him to lick and suck again until her teats were sore. Ash heaved forward, his seed exploding into his mother’s hungry pussy. Delia herself gave a climatic moan following suit. 

“Oh, Ash” moaned Delia. 

She grabbed his head and forced it into her mouth. Ash broke out of his ecstasy in utter confusion. He tried to lean backward, but Delia maintained her hard grip on the back of his head. Her tongue caressed his face and laminated them deeply in hot saliva. She swallowed deeply, drawing Ash further into her mouth. His head made a large bulge in her esophagus, but it gradually passed past her chest and into the opening of her stomach. Picking Ash up, Delia clasped his shoulders and stuffed them into her mouth. 

She savagely nibbled on them until blood was drawn. Moving onto his chest and lower abdomen, she infiltrated her son’s navel and licked it clean. After having her fun, she took down his torso with a few mighty gulps. When she came to her son’s loins, she decided to tease him a final time and wrapped her tongue around his member and licked it. Just as Ash was about to climax again, she sent his member down her esophagus to join the rest of his waiting body. With his thrashing legs being the only visible part of his body left, Delia swallowed them down in one go. Her already large belly stretched more to accommodate for its new guest. 

“BUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRPP” a heavy belch escaped Delia’s mouth “oh, Ash, you don’t even know how long I wanted to eat you!” 

Ash moved around in his mother’s stomach trying desperately to find an opening in his mother’s stomach to escape from. “This isn’t funny, mom” he screamed “let me out!” 

Delia smacked her son-filled belly, burping again. “Sorry, son, but you were never going to become a Pokémon master.” 

Ash tried to call out to his Pikachu, but his demands were toned out by his mother’s gurgling belly. Delia got up from her chair and began the long walk to her bedroom. She stretched her arms and yawned deeply. “But you did make this the best Mother’s Day ever.” 

She climbed into bed and watched her son panic more as the inevitable was about to take wing. “It will all be over soon, Ash, just let my stomach do all the rest.” 

The next day, Delia woke to an early morning with Pidgeotto singing. “Good morning, Ash,” Delia said to her lifeless belly which had taken a pudgier appearance. Ash had passed not too long into the third hour of the night. He was broken down into paste along with the food that the gluttonous woman ate earlier. Her breasts grew another size and her hips were more pronounced and broader. A deathly fart whistled from underneath her . Giggling, Delia shimmied off her bed, her butt jiggling. 

Reaching the bathroom, Delia plopped her hips onto the toilet bowl, another fart escaping her cheeks in a whistle. “It’s always sad when a child leaves home.” 

The first log was compacted with the remains of her son and the indigestible parts of food from her Mother’s Day dinner. The log gets cut off and sinks to the bottom of the toilet bowl. Another log practically leaped from her rectum and was followed by several more turds. Finishing up, a golden stream of piss sprayed down on the stool pile, adding a stench that excited Delia. Wiping her cheeks clean of any residue, Delia looked down to inspect her “food baby.” She blushed at the amount of waste that her son made. “Oh, Ash, you felt almost as good as your father did sliding out of there.” 

Laughing to herself, she flushed her son’s remains away. While washing her hands, a thought came to her mind. “Ash always talked about some of his friends from Aloloa .” She scratched her chin. “I’ll invite them over sometime. After all, I could go for seconds.”


End file.
